Nami's boys
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Al principio pensaba que estar con estos idiotas sola en la tripulación sería una pérdida de tiempo en mi vida, pero después de que ellos me salvaran de la manos de Arlong y me enseñaran el significado de la palabra "nakama", he cambiado de opinión. Aunque eso no quita que siga pensado en lo estúpidos que son. Bueno... La verdad es que... No sé que haría sin ellos.
1. Chapter 1: Única en la tripulación

**¡HOLA!**

**No soy nueva en FanFiction, pero sí en subir una historia de One Piece. He de decir que, después de adentrarme en el mundo anime, esta fue la primera historia de este género en escribir, así que le he puesto mucho entusiasmo. Aquí veréis, desde el punto de Nami, cómo es viajar con cuatro chicos siendo la única mujer. Será una historia corta ya que todos los capítulos, excepto el primero (y a lo mejor el último) son de Nami con cada uno de sus amigos. Esta, transcurre en el tiempo entre que han salvado a Nami de la tripulación de Arlong hasta que llegan a la ciudad de Loguetown, ¡espero que os guste!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecer, de ser así, entre Sanji y Zoro hubiera habido demasiado yaoi hard. Esta historia la hago para divertirme.**

Chapter 1: Única en la tripulación.

El viento soplaba, pero el calor no desaparecía en ningún momento, ni los fuertes rayos del sol tampoco. El agua rebotaba contra la cubierta y el sonido de gaviotas hacía de ello un paisaje bastante marítimo. Los balanceos del barco ya eran cosa normal en la rutina, además del sonido de delfines, del crujir de la madera… Y de los ronquidos de Zoro, ¿es que nunca se cansaría de dormir ese espadachín de tres al cuarto?

Llevábamos ya varios días recorriendo el mar, sin ninguna isla a la vista. No es que me quejara, ya que yo amaba viajar en barcos… ¿Por algo era pirata, no? Pero me agobiaba el no llegar a tierra firme… Y además muchas veces deseaba que hubiera algún que otra chica en la tripulación. Tampoco me parecía mal la compañía de Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Sanji… Pero hay que entenderme. Además de ser la única chica, en muchos momentos me sentía rodeada de completos idiotas.

-¡Nami!

Me incorporé en la tumbona y aparté el mapa que tenía entre las manos. Justo en frente de mí estaba Luffy, con su tonta sonrisa y su risita de querer hacer algo. Seguramente se aburría y ahora quería ver si hacíamos algo juntos… ¿Acaso no le había bastado cuando hace unas horas estábamos jugando a las cartas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres jugar a las imitaciones? –dijo alegremente-. Yo imitaré a uno y lo tendrás que adivinar.

No me apetecía ponerme a jugar como niños pequeños, y mucho menos a ese estúpido juego. Lo único que hice fue volverme a acomodar en la tumbona y seguir mirando el mapa. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la tonta sonrisa de Luffy se borraba.

-¿Acaso eso no lo haces con Usopp? –pregunté sin mirarle.

-Sí, pero él está en el mástil –dijo, señalando el objeto nombrado-. Su "instinto" dice que pronto veremos una isla.

-¿Su instinto, eh? –solté con indiferencia.

-Me contó que desde pequeño su instinto nunca le había traicionado… -puso su dedo en su barbilla, pensativo-. Que llevaba unos cincuenta años fiándose de él y siempre tenía razón…

Entonces noté que la vena de mi frente se hinchaba. Como yo decía… Rodeada de idiotas. Enrollé el mapa y le di a Luffy un golpe en su cabezota, aunque él ni se inmutó.

-¿Y te crees eso, idiota? –grité.

-Bueno… Se le veía tan convencido… -dijo, mirando a donde se encontraba Usopp con un telescopio viejo-. Así que le dejé ir. No perdemos nada.

El cabreo se me bajó de golpe. Ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a la forma de hablar de Luffy en respecto a nosotros, su tripulación. Y, la verdad, me hacía relajarme. Pero entonces fue cuando en la escena interrumpió un gran bostezo a mis espaldas. Tanto Luffy como yo nos giramos.

-¿Ya estamos en una isla? –preguntó Zoro frotándose los ojos y levantándose del suelo.

-Pregúntale a Usopp –dijo Luffy, señalando al nombrado.

Zoro miró al más mentiroso de la tripulación y luego clavó sus ojos en nosotros. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Sanji salió de la cocina.

-¡Mi querida Nami, la comida está lista! –gritó el rubio en un tono cariñoso y poniendo sus ojos en forma de corazón-. ¡La hice especialmente por ti!

Yo me levanté de un salto. La verdad es que tenía hambre, y aunque ignoraba completamente la forma en la que se comportaba Sanji conmigo… Lo agradecía, pero no se lo pensaba decir.

-¡Hey, tripulación de tres al cuarto! –gritó de nuevo, con gesto desagradable-. ¡Vuestra comida ya está! ¡Subid antes de que se enfríe, idiotas!

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la cocina no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Vayamos rápido! –dijo Usopp, al tiempo que bajaba rápidamente del mástil-. ¡No quiero perder ni un segundo de la vista del mar! ¡Estoy seguro de que hay una isla por aquí cerca!

Yo fui la primera en entrar en la cocina y al segundo entraron todos los demás. La mesa estaba repleta de la espectacular comida de Sanji. Los chicos se sentaron en seguida y empezaron a engullir como animales. Bueno, todos excepto Sanji, que siempre esperaba a que todos empezáramos a comer y cuando alguien hacía algún cumplido de su comida es cuando él ya empezaba. Esa era una de sus manías. Aunque todos tenían sus costumbres y manías. Quizás debería empezar a verlos más de cerca…

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Y si es así, seguiré con ella muy pronto. El siguiente capítulo tratará de Luffy y Nami.**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Luffy y los nakamas

**¡HOLA!**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia; me alegra mucho que os esté gustando. ¡Este capítulo tratará de Luffy y Nami! Y, por cierto, no sé si en esta historia habrá romance con alguno, todavía no lo tengo claro... Ya que a la pobre Nami la emparejan con todos xD. Bueno, seguid leyendo y sabréis lo que ocurrirá.**

**Muchas gracias a** _SitaMonroe_ **,** _ .165_**,** _I love the fics_ **y** _otakufrikygirl_**por los reviews y seguir la historia. En serio, me hace mucha ilusión que os esté gustando :)**

Chapter 2: Luffy y los nakamas.

Mi tripa iba a explotar… Creo que nunca había comido tanto en mi vida. Bueno, desde que Sanji se había unido a nosotros, comíamos como dioses. Pero hoy había sido de más. Lo que me vendría ahora muy bien sería una gran y larga siesta. Además, creo que yo era la que menos dormía de todos. Así que, después de ver como los chicos empezaban a hablar de tonterías, yo me salí a la cubierta donde me coloqué en la tumbona y el sueño me invadió repentinamente…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos todo estaba oscuro… Bueno, veía que estaba en el barco, en la tumbona, pero el cielo y el mar se habían convertido en una gran manta negra. Me levanté en seguida. No tenía miedo pero los nervios me invadían rápidamente.

-¿Luffy? –grité-. ¡¿Luffy?!

Pero nadie contestaba… El barco empezaba a balancearse con más intensidad y yo, por primera vez, me sentía mareada en él. Se me ocurrió ir a la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie. Solo los platos y cubiertos con los que habíamos comido, pero como si ya hubieran sido usados. Me giré sobre mí misma para irme rápidamente, aunque no pude, ya que justo en frente de mí había aparecido Luffy… No podía verle la cara, porque se la tapaba la sombra que le hacía su sombrero de paja.

-¡Luffy! –le grité, agarrándole de los hombros-. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

Él seguía sin decir nada, mirando a ningún sitio en particular.

-¡Luffy! –empecé a balancearle-. ¡Luffy, escúchame!

De repente, justo detrás de él, aparecieron de la nada los tres chicos de la tripulación que faltaban. Pero a ellos tampoco podía verles la cara ya que una sombra se las cubría ya que ellos miraban hacia el suelo, como Luffy.

-¿Chicos? –dije, apartándome de ellos-. Qué… Qué os pasa…

-Vaya, vaya… -empezó hablando Zoro, con una sonrisa macabra-. ¿Ahora nos temes, eh?

-Primero te ríes de nosotros… -siguió Usopp, con la misma sonrisa-. Nos utilizas…

-Luego te rescatamos… -continuó Sanji sonriendo de igual forma-. Sin importar que nos traicionaras…

-Y ahora, después de pensar todo el rato que somos unos idiotas… -finalizó Luffy, pero sin sonreír-. Nos temes.

-Chicos… -mi voz se quebraba, no los reconocía-. Yo… Yo…

Observé que los cuatro hacían un movimiento a la vez: Luffy apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Zoro agarraba su katana, Usopp cogía su tirachinas del bolso y Sanji se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos. Entonces yo di un paso para atrás, ahora sí empezaba a tener miedo…

-Con nosotros no se juega, niña –dijo con frialdad Zoro.

-Estira, estira el brazo… -Luffy empezó a alargar su brazo hacia atrás.

Sabía lo que me esperaba ahora… Si su puño llegaba a contactar con mi piel, no saldría viva. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Quizás tenían razón, ellos me habían venido a salvar días atrás y yo casi ni les había agradecido… Quizás me merecía eso. Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma. Y simplemente cerré los ojos, esperando un gran golpe que pondría fin a mi vida.

Un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Los primeros rayos de luz del atardecer hicieron que la imagen no la pudiera ver clara hasta pasados unos segundos… Cuando la nitidez de mis pupilas volvió, observé que Luffy estaba a mi lado. Pero no sonreía.

-¿Luffy…?

-Vaya –dijo al fin, y ahora sí que sonrió-. ¡Menuda siesta te has echado, amiga!

_Amiga, amiga, amiga…_

Sin ser dueña de mis actos, me incorporé en la tumbona y rodeé al chico de goma por el cuello, uniendo nuestros cuerpos en un gran abrazo. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que a Luffy le había sorprendido ese acto. Sobre todo porque tardó unos segundos en rodearme a mí con sus brazos. Yo no lloraba, no decía nada… Solo le apreté fuerte contra mí. Ni si quiera me preocupé en que hubiera alguien que nos mirara.

-Gracias, gracias… -dije al fin, sin separarme de él-. Gracias por todo, Luffy… Gracias…

-Nami… -contestó él con sorpresa en su tono-. Yo…

-De verdad que gracias…

Él no dijo más y esperó a que yo rompiera el gesto. Al hacerlo yo no me atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, pero él se sentó a mi lado en la tumbona. Me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me colocó su sombrero en la cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando me veía triste.

-No deberías dármelas –dijo, mirando al mar-. ¿Yo soy el capitán, no? Y si quiero llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas tendré primero que ser un buen capitán. Así que yo estoy aquí para cuidar a mi tripulación y a mis amigos, aunque me cueste la vida…

Yo le observaba impresionada. Luffy seguía mirando el mar, con la cara seria que siempre ponía al hablar de su sueño. Por un tiempo, había olvidado completamente mi pesadilla. Pero entonces recordé a los demás.

-Luffy, ¿dónde están todos?

-Mm… -él volvió a sonreír-. Usopp sigue en el mástil, pero creo que está dormido… Y Zoro y Sanji están discutiendo en la cocina.

Primero llevé la vista hacia donde estaba el mástil para poder divisar a Usopp, pero comprobé que desde ese sitio no podía verlo. Segundos después oímos como algo se rompía en la cocina. Luffy y yo nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo pero, justo cuando íbamos a ir hacia el lugar de los ruidos, una ventisca apareció de repente, haciendo que el sombrero de paja saliera volando sin que yo pudiera agarrarlo a tiempo. Miré primero como el sombrero volaba hacia el mar y luego observé como los ojos de Luffy se abrían cada vez más.

Al momento, el pelinegro empezó a correr hacia el borde del barco y, sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó. Sus brazos empezaban a estirarse al tiempo que él, con su gran salto, se acercaba al sombrero. Pero entonces una angustia se apoderó de mí al ver que a Luffy se le había olvidado agarrarse al barco y que en cuanto tocara el agua, empezaría a hundirse sin poder hacer nada.

Y eso es lo que ocurrió. En cuanto nuestro capitán agarró su sombrero, cayó al agua ahogando un grito que no llegó a ser nada. Yo me quedé paralizada y en seguida me giré hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¡CHICOS! –grité con todas mis fuerzas-. ¡ZORO, SANJI, VENID!

Los nombrados no tardaron en aparecer con cara seria.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nami? –dijo Sanji.

-¡LUFFY SE HA CAIDO AL AGUA! –grité inundada por el pánico-. ¡TENEMOS QUE IR…!

Ya estaba en la barra de la orilla del barco dispuesta a tirarme, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro. Al girarme vi a Zoro que me echaba para atrás.

-Tú quieta aquí –dijo, al tiempo que se tiraba al mar.

Yo no podía quitar la vista del agua, donde Zoro y Luffy habían desaparecido. Ni si quiera noté como Sanji ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me agarraba fuerte. Y tampoco noté la presencia de Usopp hasta que habló.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a nuestro lado.

-Luffy ha caído –dijo Sanji, con cierto tono de indiferencia.

-¡Bah! –contestó Usopp al momento que empezaba a reír-. ¡No creo que sea la primera vez que le pase para lo que nos queda de viaje!

Decidí no decir nada hacia ese comentario y seguir mirando el gran mar. Hasta que al fin salieron los dos mismos que habían desaparecido. Zoro agarraba a Luffy por los hombros y lo trajo en seguida al barco. Al principio parecía que no respiraba y yo noté que mi corazón se paraba pero, de repente, el idiota soltó un gran ronquido y todos los presentes suspiraron.

-Está dormido… -dijo Sanji.

-Estúpido… -dije yo.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que Sanji seguía con sus manos en mis hombros. Las aparté de un manotazo y me dirigí hacia Luffy, al que le di un gran golpe con mis nudillos en la cabeza, pero solo se despertó, seguro que ni le hizo daño.

-¿Ya es de día? –dijo, en un gran bostezo.

-¡Idiota! –grité yo-. ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que te caigas al mar?!

Luffy se quedó callado sin mirarme, y yo me di cuenta de que Zoro, Sanji y Usopp ya se habían ido. Entonces el pelinegro se giró hacia mí con su tonta sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora soy yo el que te debo las gracias –dijo levantándose-. Así que… ¡Gracias, Nami! ¡Si no hubieras avisado a Zoro podría haber muerto!

En ese momento tenía unas terribles ganas de insultarle y pegarle, pero suspiré… Y saqué una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Para algo están los amigos, no? –dije.

Él empezó a reírse abiertamente y, sin poder retenerme, me contagió. Luffy tenía razón. Aunque empezamos siendo una tripulación de desconocidos, nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos. Y eso lo descubrimos cada día a día con gestos. Porque, sino es entre nosotros… ¿Quién salvaría nuestras vidas?

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo; ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo que cambiar?**

**El siguiente lo tendréis el martes que viene... ¡Con Usopp!**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: El instinto de Uso

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo... ¡Con Usopp! Vale, quizás este es algo más aburrido y tal... Pero no me daba mucho la imaginación; me disculpo por ello. Aún así, espero que os guste. Y, antes de nada, gracias a **_otakufrikygirl_ **,** _kona kana lee_ **,**_SitaMonroe_**por sus reviews, me animan mucho :3**

Chapter 3: El instinto de Usopp.

Abrí los ojos con el sonido de las gaviotas. Como siempre era la primera en despertar, ¿y cómo no serlo después de dormir todo lo que dormí ayer? Entonces decidí ir a la cocina a prepararme un café, aunque antes me puse una chaqueta de lana verde que cubría mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto naranja, a juego con una camiseta de tirantes.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina, esperando no encontrarme con nadie y tomarme el desayuno tranquilamente, pero no fue así. Mi teoría de ser la primera en levantarme se fue al garete cuando vi como Usopp estaba sentado tomándose un gran vaso de café. Él ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hablé.

-¿Cómo te has levantando tan pronto?

Se giró hacia mí, sorprendido al oír una voz.

-Ah, Nami… -dijo, al descubrir quién le había hablado-. Pues verás, mi instinto no me deja dormir… Desde ayer noto que dentro de poco veremos una isla y quiero estar la mayor parte del tiempo mirando el mar…

Le brillaban los ojos al hablar, pero eso no quitaba que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una completa mentira.

-¿Ya estás con tus mentiras? –dije, sentándome con una taza de café y haciendo que él escupiera todo lo que tuviera en la boca-. Eso de tu instinto no es más que una bobada.

-¡Oye, Nami! ¡Vale que diga muchas mentiras y que no me creas! ¡Pero cuando hablo de mi instinto y de que nunca me falla lo digo muy en serio! –gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Yo no dije nada, ni si quiera le miré. Me limité a tragar tranquilamente mi desayuno y seguir pensando lo que había dicho, aunque su confianza en sí mismo a veces me sorprendía, como había ocurrido ahora. Usopp simplemente dejó su vaso encima de la mesa y se fue, bastante enfadado al parecer, de la cocina.

Pasados unos minutos fui yo la que iba a irme de la cocina, pero justo en la puerta me topé con los tres últimos en despertarse.

-¡Oh, Nami! –dijo Sanji, poniendo sus ojos en forma de corazón-. ¿Por qué te despertaste tan pronto? ¡Quería prepararte un delicioso desayuno!

-Da igual –solté con indiferencia-. Creo que voy a… Echarle un vistazo al mapa.

Entonces empujé a Sanji hacia un lado y me dirigí a la tumbona donde pasaba el tiempo libre, pero aun a pesar de la distancia, pude oír a los recién despertados hablar antes de que se adentraran en la cocina.

-Pasa horas mirando ese mapa –dijo Zoro-. ¿Por qué será?

-Eso es porque es una genio en respecto a los mapas –soltó Sanji con un toque de atontado.

-Será su forma de divertirse –sugirió Luffy, seguro que una tonta sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿cuándo se desayuna en este barco?

Horas más tardes el aburrimiento se apoderó del barco. Yo debía hacer algo o iba a morir de no hacer nada… Quizás podría jugar a las cartas con Usopp y Luffy. Además Luffy se le veía también aburrido, no se había movido del mascarón de proa en forma de cabra en ningún momento. Y Usopp… ¿Seguía en el mástil?

-¡Hey Luffy! –grité incorporándome de la tumbona.

-¿Sí? –gritó él, sin moverse del mascarón.

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?

-¡Claro! –el pelinegro se puso de pie de un salto y en seguida llegó hasta mí-. ¡Juguemos!

-Creo que Usopp querrá jugar –sugerí.

-¿Segura? –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Nunca en mi vida le había visto tan concentrado en algo…

-Tampoco le conoces de hace tanto… -susurré más para mí que para él-. Bueno, pues juguemos tú y yo.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando ya hasta las cartas se hicieron aburridas, decidí hacer algo que horas atrás ni me hubiera propuesto… Me encontraba subiendo al mástil en donde tantas horas había estado Usopp. La verdad es que a mí también me sorprendía que estuviera tan concentrado en su supuesto instinto. Así que, segundos después, ya llegué a la plataforma del mástil y…

-¿¡Está dormido?! –grité poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡¿En serio?!

Los gritos despertaron al mentiroso lentamente, que primero bostezó y luego se frotó los ojos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué hora es…?

-¡Usopp! –grité haciendo que se diera la vuelta-. ¡¿A esto le llamas tú instinto?!

-Bueno… -se levantó-. Todavía no me ha fallado.

-Estabas dormido.

-Solo descansé la vista.

-Estabas dormido.

-Pestañeé lento.

-¡Estabas dormido! –grité desesperada-. Bueno, da igual, ha sido una tontería interesarme por lo que estabas haciendo…

La verdad es que ese comentario había sido más un pensamiento, pero había salido por mi boca y Usopp lo oyó claramente.

-¿Te interesaste por lo que hacía? –dijo, con un toque esperanzado.

Yo suspiré y miré hacia otro lado.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió que estuvieras tan empeñado en lo de tu instinto –comenté, haciendo sonreírle, pero al momento volvió a ponerse serio-. Pero viendo como dormías, se me han quitado las ganas de seguir interesada.

-¡Que no, que no! –gritó interponiéndose entre la escalera y yo-. ¡Lo de mi instinto es verdad!

-Claro –rodé los ojos-. Lo que tú digas.

-Que sí… Mira, hace unos años, cuando todavía era un simple grumete…

Suspiré desesperada y lo miré.

-¿Me vas a contar una de tus historias inventadas, en serio?

-No es inventada –dijo serie, pero con toque amable-. Seguro que te gusta.

Tenía que estar loca. Es más, seguro que lo estaba, porque, de alguna manera, iba a decir algo incoherente en mí… No, Nami, ni se te ocurra… No debes…

-Está bien –dije-. Cuéntame.

Usopp sonrió como un niño al que le van a comprar un juguete. Se sentó en la plataforma y me invitó a sentar a su lado. Al momento, carraspeando a su vez, empezó con esa historia que supuestamente me iba a gustar… Nunca en mi vida había tenido que hacer esto. Mi hermanastra era la que escuchaba mis tontas historias, así que debía sentirse así… Me sentía como la niñera de un niño al que solo le interesa lanzarse rosas. Volví a suspirar. Aunque, cada minuto que pasaba… La historia se hacía más interesante. Quizás me iba a gustar… Quizás…

-…Y así, gracias a mi gran instinto, salvé al pueblo de los malvados piratas.

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta en que había terminado, pero entonces no sabía que decir.

-Wow… -fue lo único que articuló mi boca-. Ah…

-¿Increíble, eh? –dijo con orgullo-. Por ello debo fiarme de mi instinto, Nami.

-Vale… -suspiré sonriendo-. Acepto que la historia ha sido… Interesante.

-¿Verdad? –Usopp sonrió-. Ya te lo dije.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, oímos unas voces en la cubierta.

-¿Nami? –gritó, al parecer, Sanji-. ¡Nami-san, te preparé tu comida! ¡Una muy especial para ti!

Yo me asomé por la plataforma.

-¡Estoy aquí! –grité haciendo que Sanji levantara la cabeza-. ¡Sanji!

No lo veía muy bien, pero sabía que el rubio había puesto sus ojos en forma de corazón y había abierto la boca sonriente.

-¡Nami-san! –gritó-. Oh, dijiste mi nombre… ¡Nami-san!

Me incorporé en la plataforma para dejar de mirar al baboso del cocinero. A veces me enervaba esa forma de ser. No era de esas chicas a las que se las ganaba con unos cuantos piropos. Pero entonces dejé mis pensamientos de lado y miré a Usopp.

-¿Vamos a comer? –le dije.

-Vete yendo –contestó sin mirarme-. Creo que me quedaré un poco más.

Esas palabras llegaron a sorprenderme, pero aún así acepté y comencé a bajar la escalera de cuerda.

-Y Nami –siguió, haciendo que le mirara-. Gracias por interesarte por la historia.

Yo no dije nada. Él estaba de espaldas a mí y seguro que no esperaba que contestara, así que me limité a sonreír para después bajar a la cubierta. Quizás Usopp era un completo mentiroso, un infantil, un cobarde… Pero su confianza se hacía notar, y más sabiendo que era uno de mis nakamas.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Mañana empiezo las clases y tal... Pero aún así el próximo martes tendréis el siguiente capítulo. Decidme con quién lo preferís, ¿Sanji o Zoro?**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


End file.
